tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Carter (WRNB)
"Whatever it is, he's not just gonna be able to pull it off with ease. Nobody beats Adam Carter." -Adam Carter, Leg 1 Adam Carter is a Street Breed driver from the World Race: The New Beginning continuity. Overconfident, cocky, and determined could describe Adam in three words. He places beating any competition as his main goal, so any other drivers might as well be one and the same, because Adam's dedication to his victory means they're not winning without a fight, even if they're a teammate. Backstory From a young age, Adam was interested in cars beyond seeing them drive. Specifically, street racing was an inspiration, from early arcade games that played an important role in his childhood to other media. However, racing wasn't all he cared about; he wanted to know how cars ticked. This gave Adam some mechanical experience. But this wasn't what drafted him into the World Race, what did is that a year prior, he had joined an underground street racing team called the Teku. His performance in the 'Underground Street Racing Championships' got Tezla's attention. Adam doesn't trust Tezla, unlike most of the drivers. Perhaps there's a reason for that, but he hasn't told anyone. Maybe he's hiding more. History Adam was one of 35 drivers selected by Peter Tezla to participate in the World Race. The first driver he would come across would be David Snake on the interstate to California. However, he seemed disinterested and attempted to pull off an exit to avoid the Scorchers driver. This, along with the phone call he received, foreshadowed him being Zed-36, something that was ultimately never revealed. Upon arriving at Tezla's Cube, Adam wasted no time finding out when the race was. When Leg 1 actually did happen, Adam was thrilled and maintained a high position until he reached a dead end near a massive jump and an even bigger loop. Instead of risking either option, he waited until he saw what two drivers did- Ray Cullen's usage of Nitrox 2 on the loop and Mike Jones' method of building up speed like a half-pipe. Using both strategies in tune with each other, Adam was able to take back first place regardless. This lead eventually grew until he reached a smoke-filled downward spiral through a volcano. Slingshot disguised itself as a standard HW Prototype 12 and Adam, also in a disguised all-black suit, tossed a Nitrox 2 canister onto the rocks and set it to detonate. This constant lead allowed him to take victory for the first leg of the race. In turn, his victory nailed him as becoming the leader for his Street Breed team. Afterwards, Tezla's Cube was raided and pillaged by the Kia Hamsters. Vehicles Adam Carter was given the vehicle Sling Shot to participate in the World Race with. It has 900 horsepower, an F1-type mid-mounted V12 engine, a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain, and a top speed of 210 MPH. It was equipped with a Grappling Hook and a Street Breed Eye in the Sky device. In addition, CLYP supplied the vehicle with cloaking capabilities and several other malicious gadgets meant to be used to sabotage the World Race. Trivia * It's implied that Adam knew Snake at one point, but not vice versa- Mike somehow knew that David had cosplayed as Solid Snake once, claiming he got the info from someone else. The statement was corrected and confirmed by David, he'd done it twice. Most likely, Adam saw Snake in the cosplay somewhere around Jersey since they both lived there. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:World Race: The New Beginning Category:Street Breed Category:CLYP Category:Team Leaders